Prophecies of Two and Four
by N-esque
Summary: A new power is rising in the shadows and StarClan forsee trouble lurking in the darkness. Twelve cats are prohpesised to hold the fate of more than just the four clans in their paws, for better or for worse. restarted due to technical difficulties .
1. The Birth of DeathClan

A white tom with barely visible grey stripes waited patiently in an eerily green and shadowed forest. Four or five other cats sat near him, roughly. He hadn't bothered to count recently but he knew they had lost more than half of the eleven they had had last time he counted. The second a cat strayed from the group, he or she was lost, most likely forever. If you wanted company here, you had to stay by your companion's side all the time. Most wandered alone for all eternity, never encountering another soul. He alone, who was the first to walk this forest, knew how to navigate it. Cats usually went mad. Even in the group all of his current companions looked uneasy. The place disturbed them, as it should. It was supposed to. It was made for that.

A tortoiseshell she-cat who was particularly shaky stood as if she were going to run from every shadow. A ginger tom who was putting on a brave front hissed a warning. "Sit down! Brokentail thought he'd wander off for a bit too, but we haven't seen or heard from him in days have we? We stick together or we wander alone here!" The white tom didn't acknowledge this exchange. He was far too focused on something else to worry about who stayed or left. Tonight his dreams would be fulfilled. He would finally be able to accomplish the power he had always wanted. But it all depended on his visitor arriving.

The tortoiseshell shook her head in frustration. "I told you already Paledawn," she growled at the white tom, "Scourge killed Firestar, not the other way around. How could a dead cat kill the one who defeated him in life?" Her fur was bristling in anger.

Paledawn was one of a few names the tom went by. Those in his group who had once belonged to Clans in life called him Palestar, since he was their leader. He didn't pay much attention to what they called him, it wasn't important. He glared at the she-cat. "That was but a single life," he informed her with thin patience "StarClan has more powers than you know, rogue. Firestar has eight lives remaining. Quiet now, Firestar has killed him. Scourge is on his way to join us."

As he spoke a hazy image began to form in front of him. It soon took on the clear shape of a small black cat lying unmoving on its side. Paledawn ungracefully raked a claw down the cats side. Its eyes opened in shock as it leaped up and shouted "I killed you!" As it looked around and realized it was no longer in the great battle, the cat's angry disposition vanished. Instead he took on the defensive. He was suddenly away from his comrades and faced by six strangers. To top it off he was in a forest he had never seen before, and one that was indescribably creepy.

"Scourge," the tortoiseshell gasped. She hastily lowered herself to the ground in submission to her former leader. "Forgive me," she begged, "I didn't think it was possible… I was quick to take on a new leader." She sounded ashamed, but she had no intention of reversing her decision. To be lost in this forest was unthinkable, and Paledawn had much more power here anyway.

Seeing a familiar face seemed to calm Scourge quite a bit. He looked over those facing him, assessed them. After deciding they meant no further harm he turned to lick his new wound, only to find it wasn't there. "so it's true then," he muttered, "I am dead."

Paledawn smiled shortly. "Greetings Scourge, and welcome to the dark forest," he mewed. "This is where all murderous, treacherous, blood-thirsty, or power-lusting cats serve their sentence for all eternity after death. It is also my domain and the territory of what will now be DeathClan. We will be the opposing force of StarClan and the warrior code. I am will be the leader, Paledawn. Though I will exist forever and no cat shall ever take my place, I still know that to function properly a clan must have a deputy. I offer you that position Scourge. Consider quickly and join, or face eternity alone and powerless." That was important. Scourge couldn't bear to be powerless.

Scourge fixed an icy gaze on Paledawn. "Deputy?" he mrowed with amusement. "What makes you think I'll accept less than leader? I've lead BloodClan effectively for quite some time now, quite a large number. I'm not used to anything less because I'm not less. Every cat alive knew not to mess with me, or they'd be killed." Scourge smiled in self-confidence.

Paledawn growled quietly, losing patience. "Although apparently not every cat with nine lives," he retorted. He noticed Scourge's expression fall. "and so not every cat dead. Physical strength has no power here. We have no flesh to tear, no ability to inflict wounds. Your lack of wisdom of the Clan's history and of their beliefs make you considerably less valuable. StarClan hold much power in the world of the dead, as do the Tribe of Endless Hunting, the ancestors of SkyClan, and others far away. Not knowing the gaps in their power, how to combat those you cannot physically fight. That is what cripples you here Scourge. Even alive, you're ignorance of Firestar's lives defeated you. Lesson one, a leader is always weakest after losing a life. I know you can adapt, and you have a mind that can help our cause once you do. We will chose cats to follow in our footsteps, and the Clans will bow to the shadows instead of the stars!"

Scourge was beginning to look very uneasy. He missed his earthly body. His strength, his tooth-claws, his battle skills. To give all of that up, replacing it with something he was just beginning to believe, much less understand. Alone he would be utterly lost and powerless. As a deputy he would have more influence than any other cat in the Clan. Paledawn was clearly interested in his ideas. Maybe this was the right way to go. And things didn't have to stay this way. When he had learned enough…

"Alright Paledawn," Scourge replied simply "I accept."


	2. The StarClan Bond

Chervilpaw waited patiently with Sedgetail for the others to arrive. Well, as patiently as she possibly could. But it was hard. The journey to Moonpool she awaited tonight was too much to bear. It was only three days ago that she had been apprenticed to Sedgetail, ShadowClan's medicine cat. Her fur was prickling with excitement; she would be presented to StarClan tonight! Duskwhisker and his apprentice Grassbreeze from ThunderClan were already waiting with them. Grassbreeze was a tough looking tortoiseshell she-cat with bold but light green eyes. Chervilpaw realized they were the same shade as her own eyes, although her fur was dark tabby.

"Here comes Twosight," Duskwhisker observed, confirming what Chervilpaw had already guessed. WindClan scent was carrying heavily on the breeze. As Twosight approached, Chervilpaw saw that she was a slender, pretty cat. She was young. Her fur was white, with only two black spots: one on her head and one on her tail-tip. As she drew closer the apprentice saw Twosight's eyes. One was a very pale green, the other a gentle blue.

"I saw Skygaze coming up along the shore with that new apprentice of his from the gathering. Was it Dustpaw?" She wondered aloud. Her eyes fell on Chervilpaw and she grinned. "Looks like StarClan is welcoming two new medicine cats tonight," she mewed kindly. Moments later Skygaze padded up with Dustpaw. The little medicine cat apprentice was a solid dusty-grey. His eyes were golden. Chervilpaw and Dustpaw smiled widely at each other. They were glad they wouldn't have to face this alone.

As the older medicine cats took the lead, the two new apprentices trailed. "Are you nervous?" Dustpaw asked.

Chervilpaw nodded vigorously. "More excited though. I've waited for this since I was born," she informed him. In truth, a younger Chervilkit had spent a lot of time helping Sedgetail in his den. The two apprentices spent the rest of the trip whispering anxiously to each other.

Then, there it was. The Moonpool. It was more beautiful than Chervilpaw could have imagined. It seemed like every star in Silverpelt was reflected perfectly there. Every great warrior, leader, and medicine cat the forest had ever known. Dustpaw gasped in awe. The two followed silently down the trail. They took their places around the Moonpool next to each other. Each had their mentor on their other side.

"StarClan!" Sedgetail called, "I present to you my apprentice Chervilpaw. I pray you will accept her as you once accepted me!" "

StarClan!" this call was from Skygaze "I present to you Dustpaw, my apprentice. "I pray you will welcome him into you world, your mysteries, the life of a medicine cat!"

Chervilpaw bent her head, closed her eyes, and lapped some water from the pool.

When she opened her eyes she was so startled that she leapt back. She had known she would meet StarClan tonight, of course. She had never expected there would be so many of them. Instinctually she knew that every StarClan cat she faced right now had once belonged to ShadowClan. _How many must there be altogether?_ she wondered incredulously. She managed to calm herself down and sat. "Um, hello. Or g-greetings… StarClan," she stammered nervously.

One cat separated herself from the rest and approached Chervilpaw. She was smiling, obviously finding amusement in the young cat's nerves. "Greetings from all of StarClan, Chervilpaw," she mrrowed, "My name is Tawnypelt. I was once a warrior of ShadowClan. I represent StarClan now to welcome you into the wonderful path you have chosen in the life of a medicine cat." Tawnypelt smiled kindly at the apprentice. Chervilpaw gasped.

"I've heard of you," she meowed, "you were there during the great journey from the old territories. You were one of the six cats to make the original journey." She paused, thinking for a moment, "But you were a warrior, not a medicine cat. Why are you welcoming me?" She immediately regretted the question. What if Tawnypelt had been offended?

"Very clever," Tawnypelt chuckled, "you certainly seem to know your history. Can you try to guess why StarClan chose me?" When Chervilpaw shook her head, Tawnypelt sighed. "I guess ShadowClan may not want to admit a 'flaw' in their precious bloodline," she admitted sadly. "You see, I was not born a ShadowClan. I was a half-clan cat, born in ThunderClan. StarClan chose me for the journey because my ties in another Clan helped me to understand the need for us to come together in such a dire time."

Chervilpaw marvelled at this information. Her peers had always looked down on cats known to be half-clan. The were mocked, considered to be less respectable than those who only had lineage in one clan. Their loyalty was constantly put into question. It hadn't occurred to her that this prejudice might only be quite so strong in her own Clan. Thinking of Tawnypelt, it seemed silly. Wasn't she living proof that half-clan cats were just as good as any others? Chervilpaw thought there was merit in both arguments. She always had trouble choosing sides in touchy matters like this.

When she broke out of her reverie Chervilpaw noticed the number of cats had just about quadrupled in number. There was now another cat at Tawnypelt's side. Her light grey pelt was almost silver in colour. When she glanced to her left she noticed Dustpaw had joined her, and she was startled. She had heard it was rare for two cats to dream together, and this was her first dream with StarClan! Dustpaw smild nervously at her, but his eyes betrayed his own comfusion.

The two cats in front of them seemed to speak individually and with one voice at the same time. "We have brought you two together here tonight to bring you a special message for both of your ears, and only yours. You must carry it with you as you grow. Something is going to happen in ShadowClan and RiverClan, something that will affect all of the Clans." Chervilpaw wasn't sure, but they seemed to be holding something back here. "Four litters will be born to decide the fate of all. It is your duty to find them, and steer them in the right direction…" Their eyes fell on Chervilpaw in particular when they said this; though it seemed to be meant for both of them. They turned to Dustpaw. Then the three cats looked to the sky, and the two apprentices followed their gaze.

Among all of the stars in the sky, one in particular was standing out to her. In her eyes it shone more brightly than the moon itself. She experienced a moment of perfect clarity in her vision, and realized the star was actually two stars that were almost indistinguishable. She looked over at Dustpaw, frustrated to find him looking in the wrong direction. But as she followed his gaze she realized the image on that side of the sky mirrored her own vision. Dustpaw looked at her in awe. She smiled in response, and when she blinked, it was all gone.

Chervilpaw cautiously opened her eyes and found herself crouched beside Sedgetail once more. She glanced to the sky, but she no longer seemed able to locate her special sters, or Dustpaw's. The other medicine cats had all woken, apart from Dustpaw. His eyelids fluttered as she watched and his eyes locked with hers for a brief but intense moment, confirming the dream they had shared. He looked to the sky as she had, looking around frantically when he couldn't find his own binary symbol. The other medicine cats were all muttering to each other.

"I didn't get a sense of anything important," Sedgetail was contributing to a conversation Chervilpaw hadn't heard so far. Skygaze and Duskwhisker each offered their agreement. Chervilpaw was beginning to feel uneasy. Were the two apprentices the only ones to receive some kind of message.

Twosight shook her head gravely. "I'm telling you, this one is important. A warrior of StarClan began to shine more and more brightly, out of control," there was terror in her voice as she spoke.

"But Twosight," Grassbreeze interrupted, "StarClan granted me this same sign, but it was a sign of hope, correct? The star blaze so brightly that it lit up the night sky over the whole forest in a breathtaking light."

"I'm afraid our visions differ," she muttered, "I saw the blazing star plummet, lighting the whole forest ablaze."

"A blaze of glory, and a wildfire," Sedgetail meowed ominously, "But this seems like it may only affect ThunderClan and WindClan. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to predict good relations between you two." He shook his head regretfully. Grassbreeze opened her mouth to protest, but Twosight exchanged a glance with her, and she remained silence.

What Chervilpaw took from this was that Grassbreeze and Twosight agreed that whatever they had foreseen involved all four Clans. Only she and Dustpaw knew the full extent of this truth. ThunderClan and WindClan may even be affected to a lesser extent. Chervilpaw was releived when no one asked her about her dreams. As they departed the Moonpool she stayed close to Dustpaw's side as they left, her fur brushing his. More that being officially apprenticed on the same night, their new knowledge had brought them closer together than even most medicine cats.


End file.
